Semana Zutara 2012 Serendipity
by loveZutara4ever
Summary: Escrito para la semana Zutara 2012. Años después de la guerra el Señor del fuego Zuko viaja a unas de las islas de la Nación del Fuego para buscar la causa a la epidemia que sufre esta y las islas más cercanas a ella, en su viaje descubrirá algo mucho más importante para él.


**Nota de autor: Avatar The Last airbender es propiedad de Mike y Bryan.**

**Serendipity: Es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta.**

* * *

**Serendipity**

La suave brisa marina acariciaba las azules aguas de la bahía que formaban las pequeñas islas de frondosa vegetación. Los pequeños islotes que flotaban sobre las aguas eran la parte más exterior de la Nación del Fuego, se encontraban a pocas leguas de distancia de la emergente ciudad, cada vez más grande y más poblada, Republic City. Aquellas pequeñas islas no tenían gran valor a nivel d'extension, en su mayor parte eran acantilados que bordeaban la costa. De vez en cuando se podía divisar una pequeña cala de arena oscura por la tierra volcánica. Las islas presentaban una vegetación autóctona y núcleos urbanos muy pequeños, algunas aldeas a varios kilómetros de distancia, rodeadas por vastos bosques tropicales y bañadas por algún que otro rio. No obstante estas islas eran los primeros puntos de la intrincada red de mercancías marítimas de la Nación del Fuego. Estas servían de punto de control de las mercancías importadas o exportadas a Republic City y su proximidad permitía solucionar problemas antes que llegaran al la capital de la Nación.

Pero esta vez era diferente, las pequeñas aldeas de las islas habían sufrido brotes de una epidemia de la cual no se sabía la causa, los habitantes de Jang Hui no se cansaban de decir que el problema era el mismo que tuvieron hacía algunos años, la contaminación de las aguas por las industrias armamentísticas utilizadas durante la guerra. Ellos rezaban por la ayuda de la Dama pintada, pero a muchos les parecía una niñería sin sentido. El pueblo más afectado por los efectos de la epidemia fue Shu Jing. Y era donde justamente él se dirigía, recibió una carta de vital importancia firmada por Piandao. Con sus manos grandes de dedos largos repaso la carta con detalle.

_Señor del Fuego Zuko,_

_Me dirijo a vos para notificale que se ha encontrado la posible causa de la epidemia que azota las islas, aquí en Shu Jing. Creemos que el causante de la epidemia es un producto autóctono que ha sido comercializado a las otras islas. Es lo único que explica que tan sólo haya contagio de la enfermedad aquí y no en el resto de islas más próximas a la capital porque el producto se comercializa de manera local con las islas más cercanas._

_Todos mis respetos._

_Maestro Piandao_

Zuko había atendido a otros asuntos mientras duraba su pequeña travesía de poco más de dos días a las zonas más afectadas, Shu Jing era la localidad más castigada, los otros pueblos habían controlado bien la epidemia y en pocos meses había conseguido casi erradicarla. El factor clave fue dejar de comercializar. Zuko sabía que Piandao tenía razón, el problema principal estaba en Shu Jing y por ese motivo se movilizó hasta allí, para descubrir que era en realidad. Durante el viaje recibió otras cartas, dos de sus consejeros, una de su tío que se encontraba de maravilla en su tetería y algunas de Toph, Suki, Sokka y Aang pero ninguna de Katara. Hacía por lo menos tres años que no sabía nada de ella y no la había visto desde la inauguración de Republic City es decir otros dos años atrás, en total cinco años sin saber de ella. Envió cartas al grupo preguntado por ella, estaba preocupado. Toph le contestó que no sabía nada de ella porque tenía demasiado trabajo en la academia y en los viajes de ida y vuelta a Republic City como para escribirle algunas cartas, Sokka estaba en la misma situación y Suki también. Tan sólo Aang le contestó lo que sabía, por lo visto el tampoco sabía nada de ella porque no pasaron bastante tiempo juntos, después de inaugurar la ciudad ella marchó a la Tribu del Agua del Norte al ser llamada por Yugoda y después de eso no sabía nada más, pero aún mantenían cierto contacto. _Eran pareja sería raro que se dejaran de hablar ¿O no?_ En fin la vida había dado muchas vueltas, a sus veintiún años no era el mismo adolescente que fue durante la guerra, Mai le había dejado y su madre había regresado a él, tampoco no se podía quejar. _Podría haber sido aún peor…_ Ni se molestó en pensarlo, no se quería hacer mala sangre y a demás le esperaba unos días muy largos. El sonido de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos, salió de su camarote y se enfrento a la realidad.

* * *

No se imaginaba el estado de Shu Jing hasta que lo vio, ancianos moribundos, mujeres llorando desconsoladas, hombres exigiendo justicia…. En fin un caos, como él había temido. Al verlo la muchedumbre se le hecho encima, un hombre arrugado le pedía que acabara con su sufrimiento, le hubiera querido ayudar pero no era médico. Una joven madre soltera le pedía comida, tantas palabras salían de las bocas de los pobres desesperados que al final el joven Señor del Fuego acabó por escuchar un murmullo constante y acongojado. Con un barrido ocular distinguió la silueta de Piandado a pocos metros de distancia y se acercó a él.

- Dime que lo sabes, Piandao. Exclamó con cierta desesperación

- Lo siento mi lord pero no estamos seguros, creemos que el problema proviene de una granja de coles. Respondió él.

- Tendremos las pruebas en poco tiempo, procura no comer nada que no sepas de donde proviene. Respondió alentadoramente

- ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué los ciudadanos están en tan mal estado? Preguntó mientras observaba a su alrededor hombres, mujer y niños tenían aspectos cansados y desnutridos.

- El problema es la cuarentena en la que esta la isla, no hay comercio ni dentro ni fuera de ella. Shu Jing esta totalmente aislada, todas las ayudas las estamos intentando proporcionar la Orden del Loto Blanco. Respondió Piandao con una mirada hacía el horizonte.

- No pensaba que la situación fuese tan grave…. No acabó la frase, Fat se acercó sigilosamente susurró algo a su maestro, Piandao asintió con la cabeza y se volteó hacía él.

- Lamento tener que decirle que tengo que atender otros asuntos, mi lord. Respondió mientras le hacía un gesto de despedida.

Zuko recorrió la pequeña aldea construida en los acantilados cercanos a un rio de aguas bravas. Los edificios estaban en buen estado a diferencia de sus habitantes. Observó como una niña de unos escasos seis años llevaba un cubo de agua y se metía en una de las edificaciones._ Pobre criatura, espero que podamos resolver la situación en poco tiempo._Después de vagar sin rumbo por las calles se dirigió a la propiedad privada de Piandao. Fat le esperaba en la puerta, le hizo una reverencia y le llevó a una de las habitaciones libres.

La habitación era pequeña de paredes color crema y un bonito suelo de madera oscura, el mobiliario era más bien escaso. En la parte izquierda de la habitación había un armario pequeño de madera clara con reflejos dorados a la luz del sol, cerca se encontraba una pequeña cama del mismo tipo de madera, en general todos los muebles tenían el mismo tipo de madera. Las sabanas que cubrían la cama eran de un bello color granate y no presentaban ninguna arruga. La cabecera estaba cerca de una pequeña ventana entreabierta por donde se filtraba los rayos que iluminaban una pequeña mesita de noche con una luz de aceite. En el otro extremo de la habitación había un escritorio muy bien ordenado y sin una mota de polvo. Las paredes lucían cuadros de paisajes pintados en acuarelas. Zuko se sorprendió al ver uno pintado por un niño, se acerco para observar el arco iris pintado y se hecho a reír cuando vio que era un dibujo de Sokka, _así que es este el famoso dibujo de Sokka… ¿No se como Piandao lo guarda?_ Dejo sus cosas dentro el armario y empezó a redactar unos documentos en el escritorio hasta que la oscuridad penetró en la habitación. Bajo las escaleras que conducían a la parte baja de la casa y se sentó en unas de las sillas del salón mientras esperaba que Fat le sirviera la cena. Fat era un hombre muy pulido por lo que él pudo observar, parecía ser que tenía una manía con las copas y cubiertos porque no paraba de limpiarlos. La comida tenía muy buena pinta y no pudo contener las ganas de comer todo lo que pudo _¿Desde cuándo me parezco a Sokka? _Pensó.

* * *

La cena había sido exquisita recordó mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, lo que le había gustado más fue aquel plato de carne de pollo Komodo con vegetales y salsa de curry. Sentía la suave brisa nocturna contra su piel, se levantó de la cama y miró a través de la ventana, era una noche de luna llena…_ A ella le gustaba mucho este tipo de noches aunque siempre se quejara de que no podía dormir… Katara… ¿Por qué nunca me escribiste nada, acaso estas enfadada conmigo? Tampoco escribiste ni a Sokka que es tu propio hermano…Parece que se te haya tragado la tierra._ Él recordó vivencias pasadas, el día en que su relación con Mai terminó, cuando encontró a su madre, la inauguración de Republic City y el precioso vestido azul de Katara. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día, Toph a regañadientes había aceptado bailar en círculos con Katara, su vestido celeste volaba suavemente, llevaba unas preciosas pulseras de cuentas en forma de flores blancas y en su espeso cabello una guirnalda de Panda Lirios, estaba preciosa aquel día le pareció tan joven como si volviera a ser una niña. Sus parpados se hicieron pesados y volvió a la cama y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Despertó a pocas horas antes del amanecer, no se encontraba demasiado bien. Maldeció haberse atiborrado como un animal. Estaba mareado la cabeza le daba vueltas y andaba a tropicotes hacía el baño más próximo a su habitación, al llegar se inclinó en el inodoro y vomitó. Después se limpió la boca para quitarse el sabor amargo y se mojó la nuca del sudor y volvió hacía su habitación.

Al amanecer se negó a probar bocado excusándose de estaba aún lleno de la noche anterior y intentó disimular todo lo posible el ardor de estómago que estaba sufriendo. Piandao le propuso de ir hablar con un par de curanderos para saber la situación que había en esos momentos, él no se negó prefería que le diera el aire. La mayor parte del viaje la hicieron en un agradable silenció hasta esos instantes.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, mi lord? Preguntó el maestro con preocupación

- Estoy bien Piandao. Respondió intentando disimular el malestar que sentía en aquellos momentos.

- Ya hemos llegado, ¿seguro qué se encuentra bien? Le volvió a preguntar mientras el intentaba sostenerse en la pared de una casa que hacía esquina. Piandao le volvió ha hablar pero su voz quedo reducida a un pitido agudo, sentía como su vista se nublaba y su piel sudorosa. Fue lo único que recordó, eso y el tacto frío de unas manos en su frente.

* * *

Despertó al cabo de unas horas, su vista continuaba un poco nublada y sus oídos oían un constante murmullo alejado de su habitación. Parpadeó intentado adaptar sus ojos a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana abierta, era de noche y la luna iluminaba la habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que comiste? Le preguntó una voz femenina en la oscuridad.

- Pollo Komodo con curry y vegetales ¿Por qué, hay algún problema? Respondió desorientado.

- Mira que eres tonto, Lord Zuko. Respondió ella con una voz dulce y le beso en la frente. Zuko volvió a parpadear intentando reconocer la cara de la mujer. Ella se dio cuenta de eso y encendió la luz de aceite de la mesilla. Zuko vio con claridad el rostro de la mujer, sus grandes ojos azules le miraban con nostalgia y cierta tristeza.

-¿Por qué no me escribiste, ni a Sokka le escribiste… Por qué? Preguntó con vez débil.

- He estado muy ocupada, no estoy enfadada contigo ni con nadie. Respondió otra vez con voz suave y le tomo la temperatura con un termómetro.

- No te preocupes no sufrirás más vómitos pero si fiebres que pueden ser muy altas, deberás hidratarte mucho. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Dijo mientras puso las manos bajo su barbilla y le miraba fijamente. Él se sonrojo, no era la muchacha que hacía tantos años había conocido aquella era una mujer de rasgos bellos, unos grandes ojos azules con largas pestañas, labios tiernos y sonrojados y una exuberante melena ondulada color café.

- Has… cambiado. Respondió con un leve tartamudeo en esos momentos agradecía la fiebre para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba por esa intensa mirada.

- Tu también Zuko, aunque no me esperaba que volvieras al mismo corte de pelo que tenías durante la guerra. Dijo ella con una risita risueña.

- Lo tenía demasiado largo, no quiero llevar el estilo de los demás Señores del fuego. ¿Aang se ha dejado barba, lo sabías? Respondió algo divertido.

El rostro de Katara se ensombreció y miró hacía la ventana mientras murmuró en voz baja:

- Al final se la dejó… pensaba que no lo haría quería parecer más mayor pensaba que le gustaría más. Pero no fue así con el tiempo nos fuimos distanciando, un día llego una carta para mi de Yugoda que me solicitaba para ayudarla como curandera. Lo estuve pensando durante días hasta que se lo mencione a Aang, él me pidió que no lo aceptara y que me quedara con él, pero yo me negué y tuvimos una discusión… al final terminamos nuestra relación… yo llegué a quererlo pero con el tiempo el amor se esfumo. Decidí ir a la Tribu Agua del Norte para ayudar a Yugoda hasta hace unos dos años que empecé a trabajar como curandera en la Nación del Fuego.

- Lo siento Katara no lo sabía, yo también termine mi relación con Mai. Respondió él como consuelo.

- No te preocupes nadie más a parte de tu y Aang lo sabe. Respondió con una sonrisa triste

- ¿Ni Suki, ni Toph? Ahora si que me has dejado de piedra, son tus mejores amigas.

- Sí, pero Toph tiene mucho trabajo enseñando dominio del metal a sus alumnos y Suki tiene un tragaldabas como hijo, no creo que les interese mis problemas… Tuve mis recaídas pero con el tiempo fui superándolo… A veces Aang era infantil, el quiso madurar para mi, pero yo lo continuaba viendo como aquel niño que encontré cuando tenía catorce años dentro de un iceberg. Pero ese no fue el motivo por lo que le dejé. Él se llevaba bien con todo el mundo era tan ingenuo que se dejaba llevar por todas las chicas bonitas que tonteaban con él, yo siempre le decía que le intentaban seducir… él dijo que yo estaba celosa, era cierto pero con el tiempo dejo de importarme, llegó un día en que pasaba de todo, durante esos momentos me acorde de ti, me hubieras comprendido mejor que Toph y… Suki, bueno Suki tiene una manera muy particular de ver el amor, ella solía hacerme preguntas muy raras aunque una de ellas me gusta bastante ¿Nunca has querido a alguien y no te distes cuenta hasta que estaba en brazos de otro? Explicó mientras jugaba con su cabello.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando se haya erradicado la epidemia, volverás al Polo Norte o iras a otro lugar?

- Me gustaría ir a Republic City pero temo que los fantasmas del pasado me persigan, creo que me quedare aquí. durante la guerra nunca pude apreciar bien la Nación del Fuego, ella es preciosa, al igual que su gobernante. Dijo con voz coqueta.

- ¡Déjate de coqueteo Katara, no juegues conmigo! Espetó molesto.

- Zuko… Murmuró y se abrazó a él y rompió a llorar. Zuko se incorporó como pudo y la sostuvo mientras sollozaba. Se sentía mal por hacerla llorar.

- Sss, Katara, lo siento pero hay cosas que necesitó aclarar… No acabó la frase.

- ¿Qué cosas, dime Zuko, que cosas? Preguntó con curiosidad mirándole con una mirada de ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

- Después de la guerra pensé mucho respecto mi amistad contigo y había cosas que aún no entiendo… No entiendo porque me molestaba verte sonreír a Aang o simplemente besarle… Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y le susurró:

- Duérmete, te ayudara. Él cerró los ojos y el cansancio hizo el resto ¿O fue la dulce voz de Katara?

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, él se encontraba mucho mejor ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Fueron las coles las causantes de la epidemia, él se había infectado por culpa de una de las cocineras que sin saberlo compró coles en mal estado. Las coles fueron retiradas y los campos donde crecían quemados para evitar posibles infecciones. El granjero fue indemnizado pero aún así grito mis coles cuando estas fueron quemadas. Él vino buscando el origen de aquella epidemia pero fue la casualidad o quizás el destino que él encontrara algo muchísimo mejor, algo que no buscaba pero que anhelaba.

El barco hacía la capital estaba a punto de zarpar, él se había despedido de Fat y Piandao tan sólo le faltaba despedirse de Katara. Él la vio acercarse con garbo y dirigirle una sonrisa.

- Bueno aquí se separan nuestros caminos, me alegro de haberte encontrado dijo mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza.

- No, me voy contigo, creo que aquí ya no me necesitan y además los curanderos de aquí me han recomendado para trabajar en la capital. Dijo sonriente.

El susurro de las olas rompía contra el casco del barco y la brisa nocturna suavizaba la humedad del ambiente. Katara miraba las negras aguas con tranquilidad, él se acerco silenciosamente y le puso una de sus manos sobre los hombros. Ella dio un respingo.

- Zuko, me has asustado. Le recriminó

- Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar contigo respecto la conversación que tuve aquel día. No se como decírtelo pero… Te quiero, intente negarlo muchas veces siempre pensé que era mi imaginación pero estos últimos días estuve pensando… Suki tiene razón con aquella pregunta no me di cuenta que te quería hasta que estabas en los brazos de Aang. Quería que lo supieras. Dijo mientras se alejaba. Katara le agarró del brazo.

- Zuko, me podría haber quedado en Shu Jing pero no quise. Yo estaba buscando paz para mí pero ya veo que el destino ha preferido decirme que ha llegado el momento de empezar una nueva vida en serio. No se si nuestro encuentro ha sido fortuito pero no era lo que yo buscaba aún así creo que en fondo era lo que yo quería. No creo que lo nuestro saliera mal, no negare que tuve ciertos sentimientos hacía ti y si me brindan esta oportunidad de buen grado la aceptare. Le susurró mientras le daba un dulce beso.

**FIN**

* * *

**Disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica. No tengo claro lo que es serendepity en realidad pero intente escribir algo. Y recuerden que una REVIEW= a una sonrisa **


End file.
